Taken
by J84NV12
Summary: Kayla had the perfect life. She was happy, content, had family and friends who loved her, and she loved them. All was well, until that one night. The one night she was taken.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hi guys! So I thought I'd start a new fanfiction since I've been reading a lot of this lately, and I haven't continued on the others because no one has really asked me to, but if someone does then I just might. Anyways I want to really start a story here, and don't worry this isn't going to be a love story like all those others where the OC ends up turning Pan soft. That won't happen here, Pan is a demon, and he shall stay that way. But aren't you all excited for Robbie Kay coming back, I LOVE PAN I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **Ahem, anyways, I hope you enjoy the story:)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Once Upon a Time, but I suppose I do own my created characters.**

* * *

"No, Vic, I certainly will not tell Calum that!" I shrieked at Victoria, my best friend, before we burst out laughing together.

"Hi girls, care to enlighten me on the uncontrollable laughter?" said Calum, our best friend, who just happens to be extremely attractive.

Vic and I paused, looked at each other, and started cackling again. When we start, nobody can get us to stop.

We lived in the small town of Beltaque. My life here was perfect; small town simple, with a family and friends I loved with all my heart. I never wanted to leave.

We spent the rest of the day running around town together, the four of us. Did I forget to mention my twin brother Sid? Oops, innocent mistake. Anyways, we had our fun before all of our parents finally herded us in. Our families were all best friends too, so it was kind of perfect, as I said before.

Sid and I ran into the home, calling out to our parents letting them know we were home before racing up to the bathroom. I got there first, which certainly caused a pounding on the door as I ran in and locked it. Of course, I had already put my clothes in there this morning, knowing a race would be happening at the end of the day.

As I undressed, I looked in the mirror at my 5 foot 7 tan-skinned figure. I was what you would call slightly heavy, but not fat. I had beautiful curves, I knew that for a fact, but there was also some fat there, primarily my stomach and inner thighs. I never really had a problem with my slight heaviness; I had been called beautiful countless times otherwise, although I consider myself just a bit pretty, but nothing extremely special.

I was 17, and loved it. My life was wonderful and amazing and I didn't want to think about the prospect of growing up. I love this life, this age, but at the same time, I did want to adventure out there.

I turned on the water, and jumped in, thinking about the day. The four of us were inseparable: me, Sid, Calum, and Victoria. We typically spent summer days together, doing whatever we felt like that day in our small town of barely 400 people.

After a nice long shower, I hopped out. My nightwear was pretty basic: summer was shorts and t-shirts, winter was yoga pants and t-shirts. It was winter.

I got dressed and grabbed my hair and putting it into a messy bun. I rushed down the stairs, smelling dinner from upstairs.

"Oh, good Kayla, you're here. I made butter chicken today," said my mother happily. Being an Indian family, we often ate Indian food, which I had no problem with; my mom was an amazing cook.

"So, what did the Fantastic Four do today?" asked my father.

I replied slyly, "Mm, nothing much really. Robbed the grocery store…"

"Took some shots at the bar," continued Sid.

My parents frowned jokingly before Sid and I started laughing.

"You wanted to know," I smirked.

"We just told you what we could have done," said Sid.

"But we didn't," I said.

"Because we're good children."

"Yes, yes. You're perfect children all of you," laughed mom.

We finished dinner and watched a movie together, as we did every Friday night. Once we were done, we all said goodnight before going up to our respective rooms.

"Hey, Kayla," said Sid, gently grabbing my wrist while I walked to bed.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"TICKLE TIME!" He yelled before attacking me with his annoying little hands. We had this thing, ever since we were little. We called it Tickle Time, and any time we wanted to get back at the other for something, even the smallest thing, we'd tickle them. It was a cruel thing, but it was our thing.

I shrieked before doing the same, trying to counter his tickling with my own. We struggled for about 2 minutes until finally stopping.

"That was for the bathroom today!" he smirked.

"Hey, you could've gone after me but you just skipped!"

"Eh."

"Well Sid, as much as enjoyed today's Tickle Time, if I don't get to bed now I'm gonna fall asleep right here, and being the wonderful big brother you are, you'll have to take me to my room."

"9 minutes, Kayla, 9 minutes older than you."

"So now it's insignificant, but other times it's all about you being older."

Sid chuckled. "Well, goodnight then Kayla."

I laughed before walking over to my room and getting in bed. I don't know what I'd do without Sid; he may be annoying, but he was my other half.

I soon drifted off into sleep, but I suddenly couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I got up, looked around, and saw nothing, scolding myself for letting my dreams get the best of me. I often had dreams of a boy. He would always wear the same thing: a dark green tunic and pants with black cuffs on his wrists. I never could remember what happened in these dreams, all I retained was him. But I could tell this night was different. It felt real, realer than usual.

I dozed off to sleep again, before waking once more, this time seeing something above me. A black figure, with glowing red eyes. My eyes widened before calling out to my brother in the room next to me, knowing he and I had our twin connection. "SID! SID!"

The door burst open and I saw my brother, but before either of us could register anything, the shadow had picked me up, and was flying me out the window.

"KAYLA, KAYLA NO!" He grabbed onto my foot, but I knew the contact wouldn't last.

"SID NO! SID I LOVE YOU! TELL EVERYONE I LOVE THEM! SID! SID!" I screamed with all my voice could let me. This wasn't real. This couldn't possibly be real. It was just another dream. But deep down something inside of me knew; knew this was more than just a dream.

I flew through the sky, not daring to look anywhere else. But before I could think any more, I landed with a thud onto sand. The last thing I saw before everything faded away was a night, a night so dark I felt as if I would never see light again.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to remember why I had a horrible headache. I saw blue sky, and that's when it all came rushing back. The darkness, the black figure, being taken from my home.

My eyes widened as I looked around, trying to get my bearings. If I was going to get back home, I needed to know where I was. I was on a beach; there was water about 15 feet away from me, and there were woods on the other side. Trees of all sorts, surrounding me.

I slowly began to stand up, being a bit wobbly on my feet. I knew there had to be people on this island, but something was off. That figure...it was flying. That's not normal; it's...magical. I had always believed there was something more to this world, or in a different world, perhaps.

I looked around, starting to walk into the woods around me before pausing. Someone was there. I slowly turned around, to see a boy. Tall, hooded, long blonde hair. He was walking towards me, and it certainly didn't seem as if to help me.

I didn't want to appear scared or weak, so I didn't back away, but I discreetly scanned around me, searching for an escape.

"If you're looking to get away then you're out of luck," sneered the blonde boy.

I sneered back, not showing a sign of weakness, which frankly was a lie. "And why exactly is that?"

But before I had even finished, I knew exactly why that was. All around me, boys with the same hoods were walking towards me. I looked for an opening, anywhere, but there was no escape. I needed a game plan. Now.

And then it hit me. Show weakness. Why not? I could pretend I was weak, then come back when they least expected. So that's exactly what I did. I did my best fake faint, hoping I sold it.

"Ha Felix. Would've thought Pan to get a girl with a bit more spunk," said a voice. One of the boys who had came out.

"No Alex, we have to be careful. There's no way he would've chosen someone this weak," replied the blonde boy, Felix, I'm assuming.

I heard someone walking towards me before I was slung onto their back. I had to hold back a cry of surprise when I realized. I tried to be as discreet as possible with my hand movements, searching for a weapon of some sort on his back. It was a long shot, but anything was helpful at this point.

We had been walking for about 10 minutes when I decided it was time. There was a knife tucked into the back pocket of his hood. I was going to grab it and press the knife against his throat, and after that, well, it's not a very thought out plan. I was doubtful, but with a little bit of luck, it could possibly work.

I inched my fingers down to the knife. It's now or never Kayla. You can do this. You can do this for Sid, for Vic and Calum, for your parents, for everybody. You have to do this. I wrapped my fingers around the knife and in a flash, used all the force I had to get out of Felix's grasp and positioned the knife at the front of his neck.

Everyone gasped, and I was breathing hard. I can't believe it. I can't believe it actually worked. Dang Kayla you are smart.

"Nobody come closer, or I'll slit his throat," I said menacingly. Of course I wouldn't actually hurt him, but I needed them to believe I would.

"I knew Pan wouldn't have gotten you if you really were a scared little girl," whispered Felix. He didn't seem afraid at all. Why?

Suddenly, the boys all moved, clearing a path. I frowned slightly, wondering who they could be letting their guard down for. I gasped slightly when I saw who it was.

The boy. The one from my dreams. The handsome one with the strange aura. This was definitely not right. How had he been able to get himself into my dreams? What was going on here?

Despite my various questions, I held my guard. "Come any closer and you'll be saying goodbye to Felix here," I said firmly. I wasn't showing any weakness here, not now, not ever.

He smirked, continuing to walk closer, as if he was testing me to see if I would really do it. I didn't want to hurt him, but I pressed the knife against his throat, just enough to draw a small amount of blood.

Dream Boy waved his hand lazily, and before I knew it, Felix was gone. I had my arm wrapped around air and the knife was pressing against nothing.

I gasped, "H-how?"

He continued to walk closer to me. By now, I was scared, that was certain, but I would never show it. I've always had this thing: I can't show weakness in front of others. I thanked it; it was a huge help in this situation.

I looked around, searching for the perfect tree close enough for me to pin him to with the knife, and I spotted it. About a foot behind him.

I charged at him, knife out, and miraculously managed to complete the task. I had him pinned, the knife against his neck.

He smirked once more. "You've got fire. I like fire." He said this softly, as if he wasn't at my mercy.

"Unfortunately, fire isn't enough." And before I could say fire, he grabbed my wrist and twisted it, turning me around and grabbing the knife from my hand. He was now holding me, with the knife at my neck.

I breathed in, and out. Trying to stay calm. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck, and it felt like darkness.

"You're very brave, you know that. But you can't defeat me. You know why?" He whispered into my ear. There was uncomfortably close contact between the two of us, and I wanted him as far away from me as possible.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because, my darling, Peter Pan never fails," he was so close now. His mouth at my neck, and I wanted to pull away so badly, but the knife was still there.

"What do you want with me then, Peter Pan. Why not just kill me right now?" I questioned. I needed to find out as much about all of this as I could.

His lips were kissing my neck now, and I flinched, absolutely disgusted.

"Because, my sweet Kayla, where's the fun in that?" His voice was barely above a whisper, as he continued his flurry of kisses on my neck. But it was enough to let me know that he wasn't joking.

I slowly lifted my foot up, knowing what I was going to have to do. When I was sure he hadn't caught on, I threw it back as hard as I could, kicking him in the shins. He loosened his iron hold on me before I slithered out of it, running as fast as my legs could take me, knowing I didn't have much time.

It had been maybe 5 minutes, and I was still running, although I wasn't sure they were after me at that point. I stopped, and listened. Nothing.

Wait. There was something. A twig. I paused, feeling as if I should run, but for some reason I should wait.

Someone was coming. I saw a boy step out, which isn't a surprise because this whole island seems to be full of young boys. He was wearing the same clothes as all the others, but there was something different about him.

"Who are you? Are you with them?" I asked, although I felt as if I already knew the answer.

"No, no. I was, but I escaped. I'm Baelfire."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"How do I know I can trust you, Baelfire?" I asked suspiciously. He seemed trustworthy, but I could be wrong.

"I'm running from them too. I was a lost boy, but I realized what Pan was doing. How he was toying with us. I got away, and I've been hiding out here since then," he responded.

"How long?" I asked.

"I counted the days before, but I've stopped. It seems as if it's been many years, but I don't know. Time works differently here. Pan controls it, just like he controls everything."

"Pan? He...he wants me for something. I don't know why, but there's something," I replied shakily.

"Well I'd tell you not to worry, but I'd rather not give you false hope. But you can hide out with me in my cave. He doesn't know about it. Well he's never acted like he knows, at least."

I smiled. This kid barely knew me, yet he was willing to risk his home (or as close to home as he had on this damned island) for me. "That would be wonderful Baelfire:"

"You haven't told me your name?" He smiled softly.

"Kayla. Kayla Balaan."

"Well Kayla, let's get you away from Pan," he said, half joking half serious.

"Baelfire, is he really as bad as you're making him out to be?" I asked, equal amounts curious and fearful.

Baelfire paused, and looked at me. "Worse. Kayla you have no idea what he's capable of. He is truly the most evil entity in all the worlds. And trust me, I've had my fair share of evil."

My stomach dropped. If he's this bad, and he wants me, well, I think I have reason to be.

We continued our trek, occasionally talking about the island and such.

"Bae," said Baelfire. "You can call me Bae."

I smiled. "Bae, I like it."

After about ten minutes, we had reached the cave. There was a small entrance which I certainly wouldn't have noticed if Bae hadn't pointed it out for me. Which was good. Very good.

I climbed in first, and Bae followed. I looked around. He had practically made this place home. There were lanterns all around, I assumed he'd snatched those from Pan. He had fashioned cups and bowls for himself on a little wooden table. There was a bed-like area made out of soft grass and leaves. He had drawn various things on the wall, and at the very end, there were tallies. I figured that's how he had kept time before he, well, gave up.

"This place is amazing, Bae. Thank you so much. The only thing I'm afraid of is that he'll find this place, and it will endanger you too. I-I'm not sure I should stay here Bae," I thought out loud. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much I was endangering this wonderful boy who was helping me.

"No, Kayla, listen. I've been on this island for longer than you've been alive. Trust me, I'll be okay. I can take care of myself. It's you who needs to worry," he replied seriously.

"Alright. Thank you so much Bae," I smiled. Of course I wasn't actually going to stay here and put him at risk, but I knew arguing was futile. I'd simply stay here, wait till he was asleep, then I'd leave and find a safe hiding place for myself that wasn't endangering anyone.

We sat down and talked for a few hours. I told him about my life; my town and family and friends. He told me about his family before he came here: the Darlings, and how he stepped in front of his little brothers and sister to save them from being taken by the shadow, which was what the black figure was.

Before I knew it, night had fallen, and I knew I should be preparing myself to leave. We made another bed for me out of the grass and leaves, and lay down to sleep.

After about an hour, I felt it was safe to leave, so I slowly crawled up and walked towards the cave opening. I hated lying to Bae, but it was for his own safety. I couldn't risk Pan discovering him.

I crawled out and slowly walked away. The guilt was eating at me, but not as much as the dread of Bae being found by them because of me.

I had been walking for about an hour when I heard a crunch. I froze, listening for any other sign. I heard none, but knew I had to hide. Now.

"Kayla?" I heard a voice. Bae.

"Bae!" I hissed. This was not part of the plan.

"Kayla? I know you left to protect me, but you have to trust in me. I know what I'm doing. I look 14 but I'm years older than you. You don't understand. You don't know Pan like I do."

I was crouched down, listening to his voice. And that's when I knew. They were surrounding us. Oh god we were dead.

I couldn't even let Bae know. I couldn't move to see him without revealing myself to the others. But I knew I had to protect him, even at my own expense.

I slowly shifted, so I was in front of the bushes and boulder. And I gasped.

It was Pan. Bae was never here. He had staged the whole thing to get to me.

I was scared. Very scared. But going by my rule, I mustered up the most courageous face I could.

He walked towards me, and I didn't back away, knowing that was the prime sign of fear. Instead, I held my head up and glared at him.

He circled around me, and I stood my guard, not moving a single muscle.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hair and pulled me, my back to his chest. I elbowed him as hard as I could, hoping to cause some damage. But he only fell back a centimeter and chuckled.

"You'll never give up, will you?" He asked deathly calm.

I narrowed my eyes and turned my head, my head tilted upwards slightly, he being but 5 inches taller than me. "This is barely even the beginning. I will never give up, and the fact that you think I would stop fighting within a mere few hours is insulting."

Our faces were not even an inch apart, and I felt the strongest urge to pull back immediately, but didn't move knowing that I had to look as strong as possible.

He stared at me for what seemed like hours before pulling me even closer to him than I thought was possible. I struggled immediately, not caring about looking weak; I just wanted to be as far away from this demon as possible. No matter how good looking he was, he was a demon and he disgusted me.

It made no difference. If anything, I was even closer than before.

I spat at him; knowing I would immediately regret it. It was spur of the moment, but there was no way in hell I was simply going to let him have the upper hand. Ironically, I think that's exactly where I was at this point.

He slowly brought his hand up and wiped his face, not once moving his eyes from mine. I kept my eyes on his defiantly. I wasn't going to be a weak little damsel in distress. That is one thing I'd rather die than be. Once again ironically, that may be exactly what happens.

After what felt like hours, he finally spoke. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You've got a lot of nerve you know."

I smirked, "Oh I know."

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what gets you punished around here."

And then I was on the ground. It happened at lightning speed. One second I was being strong and defiant and all sorts, and the next I was eating dirt with a stinging pain on my cheek.

I turned around, ready to get up and return the favor, but I was met with that horribly smug face. "Now that was barely the beginning, my darling," he whispered dangerously before kicking me roughly in the side.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out, and this time scrambled to my feet immediately, despite the aching in my cheek and side.

I did the easiest thing I could. I kneed him. In the groin. Where it would hurt. Bad.

He staggered backwards, his eyes a mix of pain and rage.

I took the opportunity and kicked him with everything I had, being the perfect distance away from him to do so in the first place.

He stumbled backwards once more, this time nearly losing his footing.

I once again tried to get him so his knees would buckle, a trick I knew courtesy of Vic when she took those self-defense classes that just weren't for her. I'm currently thanking the Lord that she did.

But this time, I failed. He grabbed my ankle and twisted it hard, so I was once more on the ground. I turned around, but he anticipated my panicking attempt to get up, and sat on top of me before I could make a move.

I wheezed, struggling to breathe with Pan's weight on my ribs.

"You certainly are a fighter Kayla. And a damn good one I might add. We need to work on your form a bit, but you've got the muscle," he smirked, as if none of this had ever occurred.

"There is no 'we'. 'We' will not be working on anything because I am getting off of this damn island if it's the last thing I do," I hissed emphatically.

He leaned his head closer to mine, and I abruptly turned mine to the side. Which, sadly for me, was the wrong choice because he grabbed onto my chin to move it back. Hard.

"Now you listen to me and you listen well. You. Are. Not. Leaving. This. Island. Are we clear here?" He was breathing down into my face, his eyes boring into mine.

I closed my eyes and breathed out exhaustedly. I hadn't realized how tired I was considering I hadn't gotten any sleep for two days, one being at home and one here. But I still wasn't going to let that affect my will.

"No." I said simply.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to do this the hard way then," he smirked, and I closed my eyes, knowing something was coming and this time I couldn't stop it.

I waited for about two seconds, but there was nothing. I opened my eyes to find that we weren't in the woods anymore. I frowned, despite knowing about magic, this was still going to take some getting used to.

 _NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT KAYLA! YOU CAN'T GET USED TO THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET AWAY!_

And with that thought, I felt everything fade away as something was blown into my face by Pan.

 **Ah, hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed the fight. I want to make Kayla strong-willed and unyielding, just because I'm basing her off of me, and I know that if I was in the situation, I would fight no matter what to get back home.**

 **Thank you everyone who's been reading this fanfiction, I know there are quite a few of these out there, and it's nice to know some people have been reading mine:)**

 **Hope you all are having a good life:)**

 **I do a lotta smiley faces don't I? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time yada yada, but I do own my characters so I guess that's a plus?**

* * *

My skull pounded and my eyes were heavy. I'd have to take some Advil when I got downstairs. And then the dread set in. It was like the feeling of waking up from a horrible nightmare to the wonderful feeling of safety, put the other way around and multiplied by 1000.

I continued pretending to sleep, not wanting to face that horrid demon.

But it didn't seem to fool him. "Ah, awake my dear warrior princess, are we?"

His voice disgusted me. Everything about him disgusted me. But I continued my facade, hoping to convince him of my unconsciousness, but not even believing it myself.

Immediately, I felt rough hands on my neck. My eyes shot open and I gasped.

"Knew it'd work."

The pressure was increasing, and it was getting harder to take breaths.

"Wha-what do yo-you wa-nt?" I managed to spit out, considering the fact that I could barely breathe.

Pan released his tight hold, his hands still on my neck. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was too soon. He suddenly brought his face to mine, and he once again was breathing on my ear. He really needed to learn what personal space was, then again, I had a sick feeling that would never have stopped him.

"Oh Kayla dear, isn't it obvious?" He said, slightly seductively. I had to hold in my vomit.

"You," he continued. "Well, you, and your power. Or, rather, your traits."

I paused for a few seconds, torn between finding out what the hell he's talking about, or slap him and get the hell outta here. I figured the second option better, realizing that there's no way he's telling the truth about whatever he's talking about.

I brought my right hand up, ready to push him off and, well, hurt him, but my eyes widened in dismay when he saw, and before I knew it I was completely pinned down.

I groaned, trying to look nonchalant, like I wasn't affected by it, when really my fear was growing by the second. If he was going to keep me like this, how the hell was I ever getting out?

"Nice try, but not good enough," he smirked. "You're not getting away. Not now. Not ever." He whispered menacingly, obviously trying to induce maximum amounts of fear into me.

So I showed him exactly the opposite. "I'm not afraid of you Pan. I don't know what other girls you've taken have acted like, but I can tell you I am nothing like them. I will never do anything you say, and I will leave this hell, let me tell you." I stared into his eyes with a defiance so strong I could almost feel it emitting from me.

His face contorted dangerously, and I frowned slightly. His hand roughly grabbed my chin, and he squeezed hard and forced my face up so his face was on my neck. I knew it would bruise, but honestly that was the least of my worries right now.

"You are scared. You won't admit it Kayla but I can sense your fear. And it feels like heaven, let me tell you," he snarled, almost animalistically.

His hand was squeezing even tighter onto my chin, and I felt helpless. So helpless.

And then I realized that if his hand was squeezing the life out of my chin, mine was free.

I had seen a dagger in his belt earlier, and this time I had to be ready for whatever trick he had.

So I had to keep him occupied while I got it. Man I definitely wasn't going to enjoy this.

"Pan, I…I want you" I whispered desperately, feeling pathetic immediately.

He raised his right eyebrow, which I may note was very intriguing. And then his mouth was on my neck again, rougher this time. Kissing and, oh oh no. Biting. I gasped, and tried to let out the most convincing moan I could.

I was so close. Just another few seconds and I'd have the knife.

But then his mouth moved up. No. No Kayla, this isn't worth it, you can find another way to get out. But I knew, I knew this was the only way.

I was going to have to have my first kiss with Peter Pan. And I was going to have to pretend to enjoy it the whole time.

And then his lips came crashing down on mine, and I closed my eyes, trying not to pull away.

Okay, I had to pretend I was into this, so I kissed back. It felt off, so wrong, but I was getting closer to the dagger. Just a bit more.

So when his tongue poked at my lips, I had to hold in my dismay and open them. It moved around, and I felt disgusted. I had to get the knife. Now.

Got it. It was in my grasp, and now I needed to act on it. I tried to wait for the right moment, when he was most occupied, as I continued my charade. And then I felt it. A slight bulge. Down there.

Now.

I stabbed him. Just like that. I felt the knife dig into his skin, and it was a horrible feeling. I hadn't meant to; I wasn't planning on doing that, then again, what was I planning on doing? But I knew I had to leave now.

His mouth emitted a slight gasp before his weight completely dropped on top of me.

I wriggled out of underneath him, and my head spin immediately, but I ignored it, knowing I had to get out right now.

I knew I'd need a weapon if I came across his goons, so I scrunched my face, turned my head, and pulled the knife out. Blood spurted slightly, but not too badly.

I ran. But then I saw. We were in a tree house. And there was no ladder.

So I did the only thing I could. I jumped.

For about half a second, I was flying, then I landed with a thud on my feet before falling onto my back immediately with the impact.

I groaned in pain. My ribs still hurt from his kick, I realized, and the jump had torn my t-shirt, scraping my back. And then there was my head.

I took a deep breath, let it out, and began to run. I didn't see any of his boys around, so I didn't waste all my energy on running when I'd need it later, but I moved quickly and swiftly.

I used this time to think about life, like I was doing in the shower so little time ago. What was this place? There's clearly something magic here, but why? How? Why was I here? He had said something about my traits? I mean, he had to have been feeding me lies, but it still intrigued me. What did he want with me?

It had been about an hour and a half, and I had no idea where I was. I was being careful around the shrubbery, knowing that anything poisonous could be there.

I paused, hearing voices. The boys.

"Did you hear what happened Slightly? She stabbed him! Just like that!"

"Shut up Tootles, we can't be talking about that!"

"He's furious. Make sure none of you say anything to him; he just might cut off your fingers."

My eyes widened. I stabbed him. How can he be "furious"? He should be dead. Then I realized, a stab probably wouldn't do crap to him. And then I analyzed the other part: he would cut off his own boys' fingers just because they would talk to him? What would he do to me if he catches me?

I suddenly realized I was standing here, like a sitting duck. I needed to get as far away from them as I could. I slowly backed away, careful not to make a sound.

And then I hit something. A chest. Before I could open my mouth, it was muffled by a rough hand, but no. This was a different hand, not Pan's. It was bigger, older. I was pulled away behind a tree as he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

Nevertheless, just because it wasn't Pan by no means meant it was all sunshine and inviting, so I obviously struggled, trying hard to wiggle my way out.

"Shh. It's okay, lass. They're coming this way. Don't move." He whispered quietly in my ear, but it wasn't like Pan. He was calm, nice. So I stopped.

We both waited with bated breath for them to pass by, and then another five minutes for good measure. Once we were sure they were gone, he let go of me.

I immediately turned around to face him. He had dark hair, almost black, but not quite, and a small scruff of mustache and beard. He had quite an attractive face, but he looked about 30, with piercing blue eyes that had obviously seen horrid things. But the thing that stood out most was the perfect silver hook in place of his left hand. He saw me staring at it, so I decided to, well, speak to him.

"Who are you?" I asked simply.

"Me? I'm Killian. Killian Jones," he replied cockily with a thick Irish accent. I almost missed it, being around Pan's British accent for even a few hours.

I stared him down. He was wearing black leather with a silver colored chain on his neck. He looked, almost like… a pirate.

"So, what are you some sort of pirate?" I asked casually. I obviously had no trust for this man yet, but I wanted to sound like I was gullible, just in case.

"Actually, love, that's exactly what I am," he smirked.

I raised my eyebrows. First a magical island with a magical demon ruler, and now a pirate?

"Why are you here? Do you work for Pan? And why did you help me?" I hadn't mean to ask so many questions at once, but at this point I didn't exactly care.

"I need some time. Lots of it. And since time never passes here in Neverland, I decided to come here. I need to plot revenge against a certain crocodile. And no, I most certainly don't work for Pan, although we have come to an agreement. And I helped you because I know what it's like being on the receiving end of Pan's games, and I didn't want you to go through that just yet."

I frowned, "Just yet?"

"Don't you know lass? I'm sorry to tell you this, but if he wants you, he's going to get you," he responded solemnly.

"No. I…I stabbed him. How can he still be alive?" I knew the answer, but I was frantic. This was all too much. One minute I'm in my wonderful small town with all the people I love, and the next I'm in this horrible island where I have to stab evil horny magical demon boys. I missed it. I missed it so much. I missed Sid. I missed Mom and Dad. I missed Vic and Calum. I missed my room, my house. I missed school. Heck I missed Mrs. Cornegy from across the street. I missed home. I was torn away from that perfect life. Why me? Why did this have to happen? I loved that life, and now I'm on the run from this-this…

And then I felt the hot tears on my cheeks. I was crying. In front of a pirate stranger. Just a day ago, I would never do this. But I can't anymore.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, and I couldn't do anything to keep the tears from falling.

I felt Killian's arms around me. It was warm, and comforting. It felt sort of like a hug from Sid. So I let it comfort me as much as it could. I pretended it was Sid hugging me, and I was home. I closed my eyes and we stayed that way for a few minutes before my last tears fell.

I didn't want to move, but I knew I couldn't stay like this forever. I had to be strong; that's what I was. Strong.

I pulled away, and wiped my tears.

"You must think I'm some weak pitiful sissy now," I laughed.

"No no. That's the opposite of what I think lass. You stabbed Pan, you stood up to this threatening stranger you didn't know anything about. You've stayed strong and determined. You are anything but weak. Always remember that," he told me with a smile. He was gripping my shoulders softly; it all felt so familiar.

"That's exactly what my brother would say," I smiled softly, realizing what the familiar feeling was coming from.

He smiled back, a hopeful one, before it faded. "Aye. I had a brother once. Lost him on this very island, almost," he said somberly.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I mean, I guess I could relate, being ripped from my whole life, my brother being an enormous part of it."

"What was his name? Hell what's your name?" He laughed half-heartedly.

"I guess I never told you. I'm Kayla, and his name was-is Sid," I replied. I'm already referring to him as a thing of the past; I can't do that.

"Well Kayla, I'd love to invite you to my ship, the Jolly Roger, but I have a feeling Pan will be waiting for you to show up there," said Killian.

"I don't want to put you in any danger, Killian. You can't let on that you ever met me. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me," I said quickly and unsurely.

I knew this one thing, if nothing else. I couldn't let others endanger themselves because of me and my, well, status on this island. I couldn't get close to Bae, or Killian. I had to be by myself.

I had to be alone. And that scared me most of all.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter:) Kayla's very clever isn't she? Seducing Pan just to stab him in the back, literally. And Killian's here YESSS! Don't worry, Bae's coming back. I feel like Hook could be like her big brother just because he has that nature to him, you know. Tell me what you think:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT boo hoo:(**

* * *

I trudged through the woods after saying goodbye to Killian. I thought back to what I had realized; I had to be alone. It seemed like

it was exactly what Pan wanted. To force me to isolate myself so he could swoop in and use me for whatever twisted thing he needed.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when I saw Bae sneaking through the trees.

"Kayla? You're okay? I thought Pan had gotten you after you snuck away?" Bae said worriedly.

"You knew?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm older than 14, Kayla, although I look just that. After I woke up with you gone, I figured you must have left to protect me."

I chuckled. I should've known he would know. "I'm sorry Bae. I didn't want to just leave like that, but I couldn't risk Pan finding you."

He smiled, "It's okay. So how did you get away? Or did he even get you?"

"Oh. Well, long story," I said hesitantly.

"We've got time. It's Neverland. C'mon, tell me on the way to the cave. Now that you know I'll be fine?"

I smiled, "Of course," we began to walk, and I began my story, Bae being extremely impressed by my "confidence" and "courage" to stand up to Pan over and over. I told him it wasn't any of that and more so my impeccable attitude and inability to hold in my remarks. When I got to the distracting and stabbing part he was amazed. He thought it was genius, which I have to admit, it was.

I asked him about Pan being alive still, and he told me it would take a lot more than a stab in the back to kill him.

"Well then what does it take?" I asked, getting frustrated. I knew I wasn't going to get off this island with him breathing down my neck. The only option was killing him.

"Nobody knows, Kayla. It's hard, complicated. There is so much we don't know about this island. He's connected to it, somehow. But it's complex. Here we are."

I sighed. If there was no direct way to kill him, how was I going to get back home?

I crawled in, taking in the aura of the familiar place. It truly was the closest thing to home on this island, and it felt good.

"We should go out and get some food; there are berries and apples and other fruits. And there's one stream I get water from; I'll show you everything," said Bae, his voice getting faster at every word.

I smiled warmly. He was accepting me as his, well, roommate, but there was no way in hell I was staying here. There has to be a way to get out, and I will figure it out.

But for the time being, I went along. We got some mango, even tomatoes, and lots of raspberries. It was actually quite nice; we talked about all sorts of things, our quirky habits, our favorite foods back home.

Between Killian and bonding with Bae, for a brief second, I felt like I wasn't an outsider here anymore, and that was all it took.

I felt darkness, immense darkness. And I knew exactly what, or who, it was.

"Bae! Bae!" I had to wake him up, to tell him I had to go. I wasn't going to leave him like last time.

"Bae! Get up! Pan's coming! I can feel it! I have to go!" He awoke slowly, confuzzled.

"Kayla? What's the matter?" He spoke softly.

"Pan. I feel him coming. I need to leave. Now,"

I said with much urgency.

With that, I bounded out of the cave and into the woods, needing to get as far away from Bae as possible when Pan finds me, because I knew I was screwed. I knew I was screwed real bad, but I had to ensure Bae wasn't screwed with me.

"Kayla," Pan's voice hissed. I frantically looked around, searching for the source, but there was none.

"Oh Kayla darling." I knew it was one of his tricks. The whisper-hisses were so close. It was as if he was whispering into my ear, but he wasn't.

"Get out here Pan," I demanded. I wasn't going to let him scare me. So I stood stiff, not moving a muscle.

"But it's so much more fun this way Kayla." Now it felt as if he was speaking from inside me. His voice was all I could hear, all I was aware of. It was taking over me, and I had to fight.

I thought of home, of my family and friends, of all the people who cared for me.

"Kayla oh Kayla, just give in."

I thought of all I loved. It was the only thing that could counter him: love. And it was that moment I knew: love is the most powerful magic.

He was out. I was free from his hold I didn't even know I was in.

I scanned around me, and saw him leaning against a tree a few yards away from me. He began to clap, slowly, taunting me. But I had won this. I knew it.

"That was impressive, Kayla. I have to say I'm very proud," he drawled, with a smirk that didn't even seem humanly possible.

I rolled my eyes, holding onto my attitude. "I won this Pan. I won, and there's nothing you can do about it. I've won, and you lost. Peter Pan has failed."

I didn't even have time to inwardly pat myself on the back for that, because he was in front of me in a flash, and before I knew what was happening, I was held against a tree; his hands choking me yet again. I naturally tried to goad oxygen into my lungs, but to no avail. I choked out a pathetic sound of helplessness; it felt like I was going to die now, but I knew I wouldn't, and that was the worst part, knowing this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"What did I tell you when you first got here yesterday?" Pan growled savagely.

His grip tightened, and I tried to scream before realizing that wasn't going to happen.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" He was roaring now, and I suddenly found myself able to speak, but the pain was still there.

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, so I stayed quiet.

His grip tightened yet more. My eyes widened, and I screamed, something coming out now that he had given me the ability to use my vocal cords.

The pain was unbearable. The world began to fade, and I knew this was the end. All I had to do was say those four words, and it would be over. But I couldn't. I had to. I had to.

I began to choke out the words. The sounds of those wretched horrible words. "Peter P-Pan Ne-ever Fa-ails."

I suddenly took in a deep breath, and I gasped, over and over, replenishing my lungs. My eyes were closed, and I couldn't hold in the burning liquid begging to pour out of my eyes.

I let it all out. All the pain. The pain of missing home, the pain of being alone, of knowing I'm never safe here, of the yearning I felt to be back with my loved ones, and then there was the physical pain of my extremely bruised neck and my lungs still yearning for more oxygen than it was getting. And then the even more mental pain of swallowing my pride, of giving in to what Pan wants. I knew it wasn't my fault; I knew the suffering had to stop, but I still felt like I could have held out longer.

I knew this island was ruining me; it was the second time in a day I had cried.

I just lied there for what seemed like hours, face down sprawled on the ground, letting the tears out. I knew I must have looked so weak to Pan, but I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to go home. I felt so much pain, so much.

"Kayla?" I heard a voice. Bae.

"Kayla, what happened?"

I felt like I should turn around, but I didn't want to. I wanted to lay here until I got home.

I sensed footsteps come towards me. I felt Bae's warm hands on my back, hesitantly turning me over.

I helped him, using what little energy I had to turn myself over. I saw him gasp and his face contorted in surprise and slight fear.

I frowned, "What?"

He saw my worry, and shook his head. "Nothing. It's okay." But I could easily tell by his face; it was most certainly not okay.

"Bae. What is it?"

He sighed in defeat. "Your neck, Kayla. It's bruised. Not just a little; it's bad." His face was solemn, but I knew he was really worried.

"I-I didn't rea-" I was getting drowsy. I tried speaking, but words weren't coming out. My eyelids dropped, and I didn't fight it. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to escape the pain.

"Kayla. Kayla no. You have to get up. We have to go!" I could hear Bae's voice, but it was faint. I didn't want to listen. So I let myself fall into the blackness.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to go ahead and get it up. It's been a rough few days; someone close to me passed away and we've been in all that hassle, but I wanted to get this up because I don't know when I'll update next with Christmas and all. So I hope you all have happy holidays, or I hope you've had a happy holiday if what you celebrate has passed already:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is a long one for you, since it's been a few days. There was more to it, but I thought there was a good stopping point here, and I'd separate it for another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! It's full of Pan and his evil!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, sadly...**

* * *

" _Kayla get up! C'mon, we've got finals today!" Sid's voice traveled to my ears._

 _I grumbled. "Mrrrrgh. Go away."_

 _My eyes opened immediately; I knew what Sid was about to do. He didn't care if it was the biggest cliché ever. I scrambled up quickly, but it was too late. He already had it filled up when he came in._

 _I felt the ice cold w_ _ater soak me, immediately destroying any ounce of sleepiness in me._

 _Oh he was going to get it now. "SID! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE!" I yelled, running out my bedroom door, hot at my twin brother's tail._

 _What? I looked down. My legs were gone. I was disappearing. No! "Sid!" I yelled._

My eyes shot open. I looked around, realizing where I was. In a bed. In the tree house. With Pan. He was standing a few feet away from the bed, watching me with an infuriating smirk on his face.

I scanned my recent memories. Pan. Choking me. Bae. Bae?

"Bae? He was…what did you do to him?!" I asked, my voice quivering, filled with worry and dread.

"Relax. He's okay. For now."

That didn't calm my nerves one bit. I gritted my teeth. "Pan I swear if you hurt him I will kill you. No, I'll kill you anyways actually because it's my passage off of this damn island; it'll just be more painful."

Pan laughed, and it induced both anger and fear into me. He slowly began to walk towards the bed, his hands behind his back, his eyes staring hungrily at me.

I suddenly became aware of my ripped clothes, exposing skin everywhere.

He was right by the bed now, and I scrambled up, trying to create space between us, when he softly touched my neck.

For a brief second, it hurt: the mere touch of his hand hurt that badly because the same hand had caused so much pain. And then it was gone. No pain.

My hands rose to my neck, and I couldn't see, but if I had to guess, I don't think there are any bruises anymore.

Not that I was thankful. "I'd rather keep the bruises," I spat angrily. Of course, just as almost every other decision I had made on this island around Pan, this was a wrong one.

I immediately felt all the pain return, and go figure, more, with his hands pressing deep into my neck, adding fuel to the fire. I couldn't help it. I screamed. Very loudly.

It was intolerable. My neck was so sore, and then he was adding more to what he already inflicted.

And then he let go. I stopped screaming, and inhaled sharply, it hurting to do even that.

"Your tongue is too sharp for your own good, darling," Pan smirked dangerously.

I stayed quiet, knowing what he said was true, still reeling horribly from the throbbing pain in my neck.

"Now c'mon. I want you to meet some people," he said before grabbing my arm forcefully and pulling.

I contemplated a snarky remark of "I'm not going anywhere with you" or the likes, but decided against it. So instead, I tried to wriggle out of his hold, failing. "I can walk myself," I snapped.

He let go. "Suit yourself. Will you be jumping again?"

The realization hit me as we reached the door and I looked down. I sighed, knowing he had to use magic, and held out my arm in defeat.

He smirked, grabbing it before JUMPING OUT!

"Hold on wha-" We were flying? We were flying! It was just a few seconds, and our feet hit the ground quickly, but we were flying!

I stayed quiet, not wanting to show my awe.

"Follow me," Pan said promptly. I didn't protest, learning the lesson that I shouldn't displease him without solid reason, although a few days ago, this was more than solid reason.

We trudged through the woods for about ten minutes before reaching a camp of some sort. Pan's boys' camp.

"My lost boys, I would like everyone to meet Kayla. She's here to help us, so treat her right, at least until I tell you otherwise," Pan announced loudly.

I narrowed my eyes and turned to him. "Until you tell them otherwise?"

He just smirked, and I suppressed my sudden compulse to punch him and kick him and slap him and all the sorts.

I decided to get a question out, accepting the fact that I wasn't getting out of the camp right now. "And what do you mean help? What is it that you want from me?"

His face immediately turned serious, and I wondered what it could be. "That, my dear, is a question for another day. Now, I can't have you starving here can I, come eat."

I looked at him queerly. First he tortures me, then he offers me food. And the likelihood that the food he gives me is not laced with some sort of unnatural element is highly unlikely.

I laughed coldly, "The day I accept food from you is the day miracles happen."

His eyes flashed darkly, and I suddenly found myself against him, his fingers pinching my nose, holding a small berry-like thing.

My eyes widened, and I knew I couldn't last long. I wasn't going to eat anything he gave me before, and now that he's trying to force feed me, there's no way.

I felt the familiar discomfort of being deprived of air, and I closed my eyes, willing for it to be over, for him to be far away from me, not pinching my nose and forcing my mouth open.

Suddenly, he wasn't. I hungrily took in the air before seeing Pan slammed against a tree in shock about it ten feet away from me.

I frowned in confusion. There was no way his magic did this, so… He must want me for a reason. What if… What if I have magic? What if I did that?

But now wasn't the time to think. Now was the time to run. So I turned on my heel, ready to take off. Away from Pan. Away from the camp. Just to run.

Unfortunately, but slightly expected, I didn't get far. In my subconscious I knew, I knew it wasn't going to happen right now, but I didn't want to admit to it.

I felt his sharp hand on my shoulder, before he slammed me against the nearest tree, causing me to wince in pain and inwardly cry. Inwardly.

He gritted his teeth and leaned in close. I again, suppressed the urge to vomit.

"First, you seduce me, just to stab me in the back. Then, you push me away with your damn magic. I can tell you right now, I am extremely impressed with you, but that by no means changes the fact that you've displeased me, even though you've also pleased me. And do you know what happens when someone displeases me?"

He was whispering dangerously, his mouth on my ear. I tried to push him away, but it was like I had no strength. Then I tried the magic thing, to push him away, but it didn't work.

So I used my best weapon: sarcasm. "No, but I assume it's not all sunshine and daisies?"

He chuckled cruelly. "What did I tell you Kayla? You have a very sharp tongue. We're going to have to fix that. Along with other things."

Okay, now it was getting to me. I just wanted to get the hell away from this monster. The other side of the island, would be ideal.

What? He was gone. The camp was gone? I was on the beach?

Then I realized: magic. I had transported myself to the other side of the island.

Okay, so I've done this twice now. It's been when I willed something. When I deeply willed it.

I needed to assess the situation. I had magic? And every time I greatly willed something, it happened. And when I tried to make it happen, it didn't. So whenever I wanted to activate this magic thing, all I had to do was not try to make it happen...okay, let's ponder more on that later; right now I needed to keep myself safe from Pan.

I began to walk towards the trees, struggling to ignore the pulsing pain in my neck, and that's when I saw the ship.

It was magnificent, with all its sails and such. It was coming closer, closer, and I debated staying here for possible help or getting the hell away.

I pondered over it before remembering Killian. He was a pirate, right? And pirates have ships…I decided to try my luck and hope it was him.

So I waited…about five minutes later the ship was close, close enough for me to see Killian on deck, and I waved my arm and shouted.

"Killian! Killian! It's me, Kayla! Killian!" I continued waving my arm, trying to signal him, when finally one of the crew members saw.

I watched him say something to Killian, before bowing his head and pointing to me.

Killian's face broke into a smile before he said something, and the ship began sailing in my direction.

I sighed in relief; thank goodness I was going to get off this place.

In a few minutes, they were here, and I ran to the rope that was let out, for me I assumed.

As I climbed on deck, Killian was there, welcoming me with open arms. I smiled and hugged him, thankful to see him.

He held my shoulders and smiled, before his expression suddenly changed, turning darker and a bit fearful. I frowned, confused, before noticing that his eyes were on my neck.

"Oh, this, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," I said nonchalantly, trying to pass it off as not a big deal. I didn't want him to know how much Pan had gotten to me.

He shook his head worriedly. "It's not nothing, Kayla. This is serious. He pulled out a mirror from his leather overcoat, and I looked into it. My face was, obviously, a mess, and my previously perfect bun was nearly gone, as a ponytail of matted hair replaced it. Strands were all out, tangled in a frizzy mess.

I didn't bother paying much attention to my face, and then my eyes went down to my neck.

I gasped, not actually realizing the extent of it, despite being the receiver of the pain. It was blue, purple, green, red, all colors you can imagine. There were angry hand prints, fresh from this morning.

I looked up to Killian, shaking my head in fear. "Killian, I-I'm scared. I don't know what he wants from me." I truly was scared. I didn't know how far Pan was willing to go to get what he wanted, and I didn't want to find out.

He looked at me with pity before saying, "I-I know, Kayla. But…I can't keep you here for long, you need to understand. Once he figures out where you are, he's going to come, and he's ruthless Kayla. He'll slowly threaten me, killing off one of my crew each day, until I hand you over."

My heart sunk. A feeling of dread slowly consumed me, and my breathing quickened gradually.

"Then let me off the ship, now. I don't want Pan to know I was here; I don't want him to know we've even met. Then we have the advantage. I'll go, and somehow manage, but I can't let you put the lives of your crew in danger. You have to be a good captain."

It pained me to say those words, but I knew it was true.

His look now was apologetic and solemn. "Alright, I see your point. But I will come find you. We can meet up, I'll keep my eyes on this area of the island, and whenever you want to meet, just come here. Okay?"

I smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah. Okay."

We hugged a last time before I turned around and slid down the rope back onto land. I watched as the ship sailed away, slightly regretting my decision.

Clap. Clap. Clap. My whole body froze. All of my muscles halted movement. No. No. Please no. Please, anything but this. I tried to will myself away, but it didn't work. No. It should be working. Why isn't it working?

Then I felt the cold on my wrist. I looked down ever so slightly to find a cuff that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

I turned around slowly, hoping it was a lost boy, maybe. That I could outrun.

All my hopes were crushed when my eyes laid upon those green orbs, inches from me, staring into my soul with a darkness so black.

My mouth quivered; I couldn't help it. I was genuinely afraid of this boy, this, demon. I've never been more afraid of anyone or anything in my life. And it hurt to admit it, but it was true.

He smirked, leaning in close to me. No. I can't do this right now. Not again. And he's taken away my magic somehow with this cuff. What do I do?

I decided that I needed to put all my courage into trying to pretend that I had a lot of it. But I had to be careful. I couldn't be too smartass.

"What the hell is this?" I said softly, but not scared, I hope. I raised up my wrist, separating our heads, which relieved me hugely.

His face contorted into something so smug, and so evil, and I couldn't help but shiver.

I stared defiantly, not too much, but just enough to put on a facade of not being scared of him.

He leaned into my ear and whispered. "That."

Closer. "Restraints."

Closer. "Your."

He couldn't get any closer now. "Magic."

I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst, but nothing came. I opened them, and realized we weren't on the beach any more.

Really? How many times was I going to run and he catch me?

No. As many times as it will. I will run away over and over again.

"Now, now. I just don't know what to do with you. Tsk tsk. You need to know the consequences of your actions," his breath was cold, so cold, and I didn't understand why. Breaths were supposed to be hot, how can his be cold?

I had planned on staying quiet, not wanting anything worse than what I was going to get, but I just couldn't help it.

"Why don't you take your consequences and shove them up your ass?" I snapped angrily.

Oh no. What have I done. Why can't I ever keep my stupid smart mouth shut?

He looked amused, before turning dark immediately. He grabbed me by the waist, and I turned my head and flinched in disgust.

"I should just succumb to my desires right here and now; it'll serve you right. But no, that can wait. Right now, it's time to tell you why you're here. It'll give you something to think about while you face punishment."

This time it was my turn to contort my face. Did he just say what I think he did? No way. No. Freaking. Way. Is that ever happening.

I narrowed my eyes, not caring about "consequences" at this point. "What did you just say?" I asked, my voice deathly low.

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, looking down slightly and a few seconds later, I knew why too.

I squirmed, to no avail, but needing to get the hell away from him.

"You're disgusting," I spat.

"Oh, I know. Anyways. You're special, Kayla, as you know. You've found out that you have magic, and that magic is something I greatly need."

I looked at him blankly, before saying, "Look Pan, I never asked for this magic. But now that I know I have it there is no way in hell I'm letting you take it from me. You're a monster."

The last ounce of amusement was wiped from his face, and now the only thing that stood in front of me was evil. Plain, fresh, raw evil. And it burned into my core.

Pan grabbed my face roughly, nails digging deep into my cheeks, and whispered dangerously into my ear, "I will get your magic Kayla. And you will obey me. Because, if you don't, I know exactly where you came from. I will send my shadow, no, I will personally go, and take you with me, and I will not stop until I kill everyone that you love. And you can watch me rip each and every one of them apart until they're begging for death. How would you like that now?"

I was in shock for a few seconds. No. He wouldn't do that, would he? No. I can't take that risk. I have to do what he says. I have to.

I gulped, trying to hide the tears threatening to pour out. I looked up at the face less than an inch away from mine. The dark green eyes. The dirty blond hair, perfectly laid across. The sharp nose. The pure evil. The horridness. The fear.

He whispered into my ear again, clutching my face even tighter. "So, what'll it be darling?"

I kept my eyes focused on the tree behind him, the rock on the ground, anything. Anything but Pan. "You already know the answer," I spoke quietly, as if afraid that the littlest thing would set him off on mass murder spree of my loved ones. I was probably right.

He chuckled. How could he chuckle? How can he live with himself? How can he live with so much darkness?

His hands moved up to my hair, and pulled roughly. I closed my eyes, trying to keep from wincing, although I think I did just that.

"Yes, yes Kayla I do. But I want to hear it from you," he said, his voice deathly low, his mouth still where it's been, right at my ear.

Knowing I couldn't take any chances, I didn't hesitate in my answer. "I will obey you." I couldn't help but feel disgusted by my lack of fighting, despite the threat Pan had given me.

"Hmm. I have to say, this is a little less fun without the fire, but I'm gonna need your cooperation later."

I stayed silent, trying not to think about the situation I was in right now.

I was suddenly pushed to the ground, and kicked hard on the chest. I rolled over; hoping to numb the pain before realizing this wasn't disobeying Pan. I could get up and try to save myself, right?

So I did just that. Or tried to, at least. My attempt to scramble up was abruptly halted when Pan's forearm was pressed onto my neck.

"C'mon darling. Let's fight. No weapons, no magic, just us," he said, his voice raising until all the Lost Boys could hear.

I could hear their hoots, their cheers, as if this was a celebration.

God what was he doing to them?

"How is it fair if you've already got the upper hand?" I inquired, not too smartass-ly. He was still pinning me to the ground; weren't fights like this supposed to start fair?

"Oh, yes, see, I guess I forgot to mention that we've already started," he smirked, before I received a blow to the face, the searing pain coming in a few seconds after, by which I had already gotten up.

We circled around, until I decided I needed to do something. Now.

I decided on the knee-buckling trick Vic had taught me, and I, at lightning speed it felt like, threw my foot out and kicked his upper calf as hard as I could.

With finally some luck on my side, he fell to the ground, and I took my chance. I could feel the Lost Boys cheers, and it egged me on, although I wasn't exactly sure they were cheering for me as much as just cheering blindly.

I jumped on him, straddling him before punching his neck, hoping to knock the wind out of him.

I used what I had learned from Vic, keep the thumb out, don't make the fist too tight, but I couldn't exactly focus on all the pointers she gave. How could anyone, really, if they were in a situation like this?

He looked surprised, that was for sure, but I continued. I threw a punch at this cheek, returning the favor, and I was about to go for the abdomen when he grabbed my wrist in the process.

Oh shit. I was right to inwardly curse because within a second, our positions were switched.

I felt the pressure of Pan on me, and in a flash my head wasn't on the ground anymore? It was in his grip, and pressed against his face.

"You give up yet Kayla?" He spoke into my ear, as I realized by now was his trademark move for getting girls to despise him with a passion so fiery…

"Never," I snapped back, before going out on a huge limb and using all my strength to roll myself over.

He fell right off of me, and I took the opportunity to get on my feet. I got up before him, and just as he was rising I kicked him straight in the face and couldn't suppress a smile.

I watched (revelled actually) him collapse back down, and I kicked him once more, this time in the ribs.

Damn. Those are some hard abs. If only he was as attractive as his body. But nope, he's a demon instead.

He didn't move for a few seconds, and I thought I had won this. Until he got up and I was against a tree, yet again, at lightning speed, literally this time. His hands were gripping my face tightly, and I couldn't move. Like I literally could not move; I was paralyzed. Certainly not of fear, so…

Wait. That was…that was magic. That was magic! The little demon cheated!

"You, you said no magic!" I accused, although it was a very pathetic accusation as I suddenly found myself barely able to speak.

The smirk on his face awoke something dark in me. It made me want to rip his body apart piece by piece and burn each one in a fire while he feels all the pain and screams for mercy.

No. That's…that's like him…I'm not like him. I'd never want to put anyone through that. Where is this coming from?

I didn't have much time to ponder on this, though, because his smirk was followed by a remark with an equal, if not more intense, effect on me.

"Oops, I guess I forgot. Forgive me my darling?" He pouted his lips like a child, and I felt an immense desire to smack them the hell off.

I narrowed my eyes, ready to give him a mouthful. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't even have a fair fight can you? No, you see, I was winning. I had practically won, and that scared you, because you and your stupid idea that Peter Pan never fails and…"

The realization of what I had just said dawned on me, and I almost cowered in fear, recalling the last time this phrase had been involved. My mouth was opened slightly, my eyes also slightly widened.

His mouth twisted into an evil grin, and I thought back to his threat. No. Oh god no.

"Shall we go to your little town? What's it called? Funny name, Beltaque, is it?" His eyes gleamed with amusement, and it sickened me to the core that this was his enjoyment.

I shook my head fearfully. This couldn't happen. I couldn't let it happen. "No. Please Pan. Hurt me, kill me, do whatever; it doesn't matter. But please don't lay a hand on them."

I was begging now, and although my pride was greatly bruised, I had bigger issues.

He chucked cruelly, and I stared at him, waiting for his reply.

"Why don't we take a trip there? But don't worry, we won't be hurting anyone. This trip is for…observing, you could say." He smirked, before grabbing onto my upper arm and before I knew it, we were in the air.

I didn't bother struggling, knowing I'd just fall to my imminent death, which actually sounded better than Pan.

We flew through the sky, and within a few minutes it had gotten completely dark.

We came to a halt after what seemed like hours of flying, and I looked below us.

The library dome, the church steeple, we were looking at Beltaque! We were home!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys. I'm sorry; I'm sorry, I really am extremely sorry! School's been crazy and I had writer's blo** **ck and kept putting it off, and I know it's short, but there's a plan. I'** **m going to seem extremely evil for this, but you know it's all good;)**

* * *

"Why? Why are we here?" I demanded. There had to be some reason behind why he brought me back home, right?

He looked at me queerly before replying, "I wanted you to see. This is your punishment." He said it so simply, as if it was obvious.

"My punishment is bringing me home. Seriously?" I asked doubtfully, but still treading carefully.

"Watch," he hissed before pulling us lower, to my home! He waved his hand in front of us, and pushed my head forward, holding it there so I was watching everything.

Oh my god. Sid. Sid, Vic, and Calum. They were gathered together outside my house. Vic was in the middle, with Sid on the right and Calum on the left.

"It's been three days, and no sign of her. You guys, what was that…that thing?" Vic's voice was solemn and soft, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep.

"She just…we were having a tickle time session, then she and I said goodnight. And, maybe three, maybe four hours later, I hear her screaming, and I know something's terribly wrong. I ran into her room and there was this figure, this black shadow, almost. And…and I tried holding her but…" Sid's voice trailed off as he looked down, covering his face with his hands frustratingly, and for a second, I let myself get overwhelmed, and I was just about to call out when Pan's hand slammed onto my mouth.

"You sure you wanna do that Kayla? You make a sound, a peep, and I promise you I will torture them beyond your imagination, and you can watch it happen, knowing it was all your fault." His whisper was like a dagger into my heart. Being there, right there, knowing there was absolutely nothing I could do. So close, yet so far.

"Sid, I know nobody else believes you, but we do. We'll get her back, okay? We will research, we will find out everything we can, and we will never stop. We will find her." Calum. Oh Calum, he was always like this, determined, overconfident. There was nothing they could do. I was stuck in Neverland.

 _No stop. You need to stop with these thoughts Kayla. You're getting out. You are._

I felt my eyes well up, and despite my efforts to hold it in, I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek.

I heard Pan snicker behind me, and I kicked him in the shin, hoping to shut his crap up for now, yet somehow knowing it wasn't going to trigger him.

"It's just so different without her. She's my best friend, and yes you guys are too, but…God what if she's in pain? What if she's hurting? How is she wherever she is?" Vic's voice cracked, and I felt yet another tear trickle down.

"You guys. The twin telepathy thing; I know it seems like baloney, but I…I haven't told you. Yesterday, I just got this horrible feeling, it came and went. It was almost, painful. It was dreadful and it felt so real and I think it was Kayla," Sid closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, and another tear spilled out. That was when Pan choked me.

I felt Pan's hand tightening on my mouth.

In a desperate attempt, I tried to connect with Sid, to make him aware. I held my breath, trying to catch a sign on his face.

Sid. Vic, Calum. I'm right here. Please. Sid, I'm here. Look at me. See me here. See me. I love you. I'm right here.

His head shot up suddenly, and he looked at me. Straight in the eye. Something flashed in his eyes, and I swear for a second it was like he saw me, and then it was gone. He saw me. I know he did. He had to.

I heard Pan gasp behind me, "Shit."

We were suddenly flying again, faster than he'd ever taken me before. And despite the situation, I couldn't help but feel victorious. He saw me!

We continued flying for the remainder while I smiled, I smiled knowing that I got through to my brother. That he knew.

We landed in the tree house with no time to recover for I was slammed against the wall moments later.

"Twin telepathy huh? Seems like we're going to have to do something about that." He snarled accusingly.

I almost laughed, but held it in. I knew he could do whatever he wanted, but this was some serious magic, I've realized. And there's no way he can stop it. Nothing can break this bond.

I stayed silent, staring straight into his eye, not even trying to hide the victory in my eyes.

"He seems really confident in your pain huh? Why don't we send your dear Sid another message? Another… jolt of pain, perhaps?" His signature smirk returned.

I stiffened at this, before recollecting myself with simple arguing. "Oh please, go ahead. Make him even more sure of this connection, by all means."

Pan's mouth contorted into a sneer before I felt his rough hands grab my chin. I've really got to stop with these smartass comments. I thought to myself for what seemed like the millionth time.

"What did we talk about now Kayla? You keep your smart mouth shut and the pain you will experience on this island lessens a bit, while your loved ones' chance of survival increases," he snapped angrily at me.

I swallowed saliva that I felt like spitting, knowing I had to stay quiet.

He chuckled before abruptly letting go of me. My body not being used to the lack of support, I fell to the floor with a thud.

Immediately collecting myself, I picked myself up and leaned against the wall, looking at Pan's face with narrowed eyes.

His tongue rolled around his mouth before breaking out into a smile. He shook his head, before grabbing my arm once more.

"C'mon, you're going to have a proper introduction to my boys this time," he said slyly, "and you'd better behave this time," he added with a smirk.

I was prepared for the flying this time, so I held in a gasp. Except for the fact that we were still in the air a few seconds later. I panicked for a short second before realizing we must just be flying to the camp.

After a few minutes, we glided smoothly into the ground, unlike coming back from home.

"Now boys, here once again is Kayla. You are to be welcoming and hospitable to her. Do you understand?" Pan announced loudly.

"Er… why did she… I mean where did she… What happened before when she… I'm sorry. Never mind," a boy looking around 11 years old asked tentatively.

A flash of anger ran through Pan's eyes before they restored themselves to normal.

Pan recovered quickly from his anger, and chuckled playfully. "Oh Alex, you don't have to be afraid to ask. Kayla here just got a little confused and let her magic get the best of her. That won't happen again now, will it Kayla?"

I was about to tell him to shove it, before two things stopped me. One: the warning about my family, and two: the look in his eyes when he briefly gazed at me.

So instead, I smiled warmly, and replied, "No, no. Of course not."

"Good. Now, who here will be a good little boy and fetch some strawberries for Kayla?" Pan asks. "How about you, Ryder?"

A boy looking about the same age as me straightened his posture immediately before nodding his head and hurrying away into the woods.

I was catching on. Pan had an, agreement of some sort with these boys. Do what he wants, or face punishment. I wondered if that would be me, someday soon. If he got what he wanted from me, he wouldn't hesitate once before disposing of me, right?

"Er, here you go Miss," I was pulled out of my dreadful thoughts to see the kid, Ryder, holding a wooden bowl of strawberries out to me.

"We're the same age, why are you calling me Miss?" I asked curiously. Politeness wasn't exactly something I'd imagine Pan enforcing.

"Where I came from, every young lady is treated with respect and called Miss," he replied, almost reminiscenting.

I frowned, "Where is that?"

"I…I…don't…"- "Well, Ryder, thank you for bringing Kayla some berries! You can go continue with your work now." Pan interrupted, with a warm smile towards Ryder masking his evil.

Ryder nodded before turning around and walking off to his group. I turned towards Pan. "So he doesn't even remember where he's from? That's what you've done to these kids." I felt a burning inside of me, an anger towards Pan for all the lives he's taken. But I knew I had to suppress it. I couldn't act on it now, not after the threat he made.

Pan chuckled, before opening his mouth. "Tell me something Kayla. Do you really think I'm so cruel that I would rip innocent boys away from their wonderful lives to keep them young forever with me?"

I scoffed. "Is that not what you did to me?"

"Ah, you. You, Kayla, are an exception. All these other boys; they had the worst lives. They had nobody. They were alone. I saved them. They were lost, Kayla. They're my lost boys." In that moment, I saw something in Pan's eyes. Something, something close to compassion.

I shook off the shiver I got from his sudden change in aura and walked over to a tree, wanting some type of support to keep me up.

Pan looked at me. "Go on. Eat."

I glared at him, sending the message that once again, I wasn't eating anything he gave me. Even if my body was begging for food.

He seemed to understand what I was going at, and spoke, "Come on Kayla, I haven't done anything to the food. You just saw Ryder go out into the woods and get it. It's fresh off the plants."

I narrowed my eyes, still not assured of the food's pureness. "You could have had him pick it from a certain plant. A poisonous one."

"Kayla. I need you; I need your power. Why would I poison you?"

He made a good point, and I probably would have fought more, but I was hungry. So hungry. So I did the only thing left to do. I picked up a berry from my hand and put it in my mouth.

It was mostly sweet, slightly tart.

Pan smiled one of his twisted grins. "Good. You trust me now."

I almost choked. "Trust you?" I said, deathly quiet. "Trust you? You are a sick, twisted, evil, power hungry kidnapper. I will never trust you. Not in a million years. Not ever." My voice slowly rose as I fired at him, anger building up inside of me.

Pan chuckled, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. It infuriated me to no end.

"And what is it with your cool, chill thing you've got going on? You're a freaking crazy magical person who lives forever on an island where time doesn't exist! Why are you like this? You're cruel and twisted and messed up yet you stay so freaking chill all the time! And you expect me to trust you like all these poor boys. YOU'RE CRAZY PAN!" I yelled, letting out all the fury.

My mind was blurred, and I couldn't think. I couldn't see. There was gold. Gold all around me. Where was I? What's going on? I don't…who am I? All I knew was gold light, blinding me. All around me. Everywhere.

* * *

"Oh, oh my god Kayla! She's awake you guys! Her eyes just fluttered!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a long time again, I'm so sorry! I had most of the chapter done earlier, but I never got to finishing it up, but it's done now. It's a good one, I hope you like it!**

The gold was gone. Now I saw white. And I heard people. Lots of voices talking.

"After so many months…"

"It was so sudden…"

"Kayla! Oh Kayla!" Mom.

"Oh thank goodness oh my god!" Dad.

"Call the others, get the doctor!" Dad.

I heard the shuffling of people, and then someone put a stethoscope to my heart-the doctor, and even more voices.

I looked around, moving my eyes slowly, before I heard the doctor. "No, sweetie it's okay. You can go back to sleep. You're alright now," his soothing voice did wonders to me, and before I knew it, I slowly dozed away.

* * *

 _You did it Kayla. You did it._

My eyes shot open immediately. I glanced around me, seeing a hospital room.

On the side was a cart full of flowers and chocolate and "Get Well Soon" cards.

I looked down, seeing the hospital gown I was wearing, along with the IV attached to my forearm.

This time, I didn't hear any voices, and it was mainly quiet. I figured it must have been nighttime, and slowly closed my eyes, fading back into sleep.

* * *

 _I told you you are special. This is it. This is what you are capable of. This, and so much more._

I awoke with a start. That voice; it was overpowering. It had filled my mind. What an odd dream.

I was still confused as to what was going on, but I heard voices outside the room, so I called out.

"Hello? I'm awake."

Nothing.

"Hello? Anybody? I'm up."

This time, someone came in. He had a white coat on, along with a stethoscope to match and a clipboard. The doctor with the soothing voice.

"Do you feel normal? Is anything off?" he asked with concern.

I shook my head. "Nope, ev-everything seems good to me."

He nodded. "Good. Let me call your family." I studied him. He was relatively young, with short dirty blond hair, and, of course I'm thinking about this in a hospital bed, quite attractive.

He turned and began to walk out of the room before I called out at him.

"Wait."

He turned.

I got up, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What-what happened? Why am I even here?"

He inhaled sharply, before his face took on a look of pity. "We were afraid this may happen. What's the last thing you remember?"

I frowned, thinking back. What did I remember?

Sid. Tickle time. Going to bed. I…I…nothing happened after that.

"I…I just remember playing around with my brother and, and going to bed. And then I…gold. There was this gold light, and then I woke up here."

The doctor stayed silent for a moment before replying. "Kayla. Your brother is dead. You two were in a car accident, and you suffered blunt force trauma. He didn't make it."

No. No. He's lying. Sid and I fought over the shower; we fooled around a little, and I went to bed. This guy is crazy.

I shook my head, not taking in his lies. "What are you talking about? You're lying. You don't know what you're saying. Stop."

He looked at me sadly, and slowly walked towards me.

"I'm sorry Kayla. I'm so sorry. I know you're in denial; that's what created this event you think happened. He's gone."

"What is wrong with you? Why do you keep lying? Sid's okay. We weren't in any car accident."

But-but why would he lie. He's a doctor, isn't he? And why would I be in a hospital?

"How-how could this happen?" I whispered, the sick horrible feeling overtaking me. It felt like a huge boulder came crashing down on me, crushing me, suffocating me. I felt…dead.

I tried to inhale, not being able to catch up with myself. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. All I knew was Sid was dead. My other half was gone.

"Hey, hey. Calm breaths. In, and out. C'mon, you got this. In and out. In and out."

The doctor's voice was slowly entering my brain, and it took all I had to heed it.

I went slow, and inhaled. I got air; I exhaled. Again. Again. Again.

Why did that seem familiar?

I was pulled out of my pondering with the doctor's arms on my shoulders, putting soft pressure. It was calming.

"Thank you," I breathed out, thankful I could talk.

He smiled warmly, and was about to say something, when I heard people at the door.

"Kayla! Oh thank god!" My mother ran faster than I thought was ever possible for her, and I felt her arms wrap around me, enveloping me in a huge hug.

"Kayla. Oh my god Kayla," my father joined the hug, and I knew we all immediately sensed that we were missing a huge part of our hug.

I felt my eyes well up, and before I knew it, I was letting out all the tears. I held in a sob, trying to keep my crying to simply tears.

It didn't work.

We continued in the hug, all of us letting out some tears at the missing presence.

After a few moments, we broke apart, and I sat there, stunned at what was actually happening.

I tried snapping myself out of it; hoping it was but a nightmare I'd wake up from to feel the bucket of cold water Sid loves oh so much to wake me up with.

Wait. Victoria, Calum…

"Where's Victoria and Calum? They're okay, right?" I asked worriedly, immediately remembering them.

My mother nodded, "They're perfectly fine. As soon as they get out of school, their parents are bringing them over. They're going to be so happy to see you. We all are Kayla. We…we lost Sid immediately and…and you have no idea how much we were praying for you to pull through. We…we love you both so much and…" She couldn't go on. A sob escaped her mouth as she sniffled.

It pained me to see my mother like this, even if I was the same.

My dad put one arm around her, and one around me, pulling us close once again.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but the doctor needs to examine her and make sure everything is normal," a nurse said, peeking her head into the room.

My parents got up and smiled half-heartedly.

"We'll be right outside," my dad said softly. I watched them walk out the door as the doctor walked in.

"I know you want to be out of here soon; just bear with me here, okay?" he said.

I nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly. "I mean…I don't see a name tag or anything."

He smiled warmly, "Dr. Pan. But you can call me Peter."

I smiled back, realizing then that this would be my life for a while now; feeling wrong to smile. It felt fake.

He tapped my arm with the needle stuck in it and I cringed as he took it out.

"Alright, I've disconnected the IV, and I need to check your vitals, but you should be good to go," said Peter.

He put the bulky blood pressure thing on my wrist and I felt it tighten before it beeped and he removed it.

Ok, I'm going to check your pulse now; it's cold so be ready," he said.

I sat waiting for a second before realizing he was letting me pull the clothing loose to make it less awkward.

"Oh," I muttered, embarrassed, before pulling forward at the top of my gown.

He gave me a friendly smile and moved his hand towards my heart.

I tensed at the cold contact, and tried to avoid eye contact. I've never had a male doctor check my pulse after I, well, grew up, and I hate to say it but this was extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay, now take a deep breath."

I inhaled.

"Let it out," he commanded a few seconds later.

I exhaled.

He listened in deep concentration for a few minutes before he pulled the stethoscope away.

"Okay, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I think it's best if we keep you one more night for observation. Your blood pressure is a bit too high for comfort, and it's probably nothing, just the stress, but it's protocol. I know you want to go home after all the shock and stress you've been through, but your safety comes first. One more night, and you can go home, alright?"

I wish I could say I was disappointed, but I would be lying. Going home meant facing life. It meant getting back into routine as if everything is normal. As if Sid isn't gone. I don't know if I'm ready for that. No, I know I'm not. I can't go home, not yet.

"Yeah, okay. I understand. It's probably best if I stay here anyways," I said, not exactly planning that last part, but saying it anyways.

Peter frowned slightly. "You know Kayla, you'd be surprised at how much better it feels to talk about it. About your thoughts and feelings."

"I-it's just…going back home means living. It means getting back into life. And I can't do that. Not without Sid. We've been inseparable since birth, and there's no way I can go back into my life without him. We've always been there for each other, and I know I have an amazing family and friends who love me, but it's different. I feel ungrateful for this, but it doesn't feel like life is worth living without my twin. I don't want to go home," I blurted. Wow. That really did feel good to get out, to tell someone. I wasn't planning on saying all that, but now I'm glad I did.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "That's not ungrateful at all Kayla. It's normal. It's completely, 100 percent, absolutely normal. You two had a special bond, and losing him hurts like hell. But you will get through it. You're 18, you're strong; it will get better. I know it seems impossible now, but time heals incredibly. It hurts, and it will always hurt, but someday, it will hurt less."

I smiled. A true genuine smile. He was right; it gave me hope. But there was one thing he said…

"Uh, you said I was 18. I'm not. My birthday's in a few…oh."

"It's August. August the 16. The accident was February.

"And our birthday is in May. I was in a coma for my 18th birthday. And Sid didn't even make it that far."

I felt a hot tear trickle down my face.

"I'm sorry Kayla. I understand how hard it is. To lose someone close to you. It's something you have to take day by day, little by little, you will build yourself up again."

"KAYLA! KAYLA!" I looked up as Peter stood up and backed away. He was right to do so.

Within seconds I felt two bodies hit me as their arms wrapped around me.

"Whoa, easy there you guys," warned Peter, but I didn't care that they were practically on top of me. I missed my friends.

"Vic! Calum!" I exclaimed, hugging them both with equal force.

We pulled away just enough to see each other's faces. Their smiles were priceless.

"Kayla. Don't ever do that again. Ever," said Vic, in all seriousness.

"We were so scared Kayla. You and Sid both. If we lost you too…" said Calum, trailing off. He was always the emotional one, despite the contrary expectations because he was a guy.

"Guys. Guys. I'm here now," I said assuringly. I couldn't imagine what it was like for them, losing two of the people closest to them in an instant, one gone and one's life on the line.

We talked. About a lot. Peter had gone out and told my parents about keeping me in for a night, and they must have decided to give us three some time together.

 _Us three._ How odd that sounded. It's always been _us four_ , but now…

It had been at least three hours before my parents opened the door, and told Vic and Calum that the doctor suggested they let me rest now.

Their parents came in and talked to me, but that was it. My parents both agreed that everyone else could see me when I get back home.

They came in and sat with me for awhile. They had brought food from home to spare me from the hospital meals, which I devoured within minutes. I hadn't even realized that I haven't actually eaten in months, with everything that happened. My mother's home cooked food tasted phenomenal; it's been so long.

We all sat together and watched television, not talking about anything once, in fear of bursting into tears.

Eventually, Peter came in, and told my parents it was best if I got some sleep now.

"I've been sleeping for six months," I protested.

"Not technically, you weren't. If you want to build up your strength and stamina again, you need to rest," he said definitely, the doctor side of him coming out once again.

My parents got up and kissed and hugged me goodnight before telling me they'd be here when I woke up the next morning and to sleep well.

I felt a sensation of disappointment come over me as I watched them leave the room, but at the same time, I did need some time alone.

"So, if you need anything, just press the button. Get some sleep, okay?" said Peter kindly.

I smiled, "Thanks, I will."

He turned around and left the room. As he closed the door, I thought.

I thought about what had happened. About how my life had taken such a huge turn. How it fell apart in a flash. How I had lost my other half. My twin.

I turned around and lay there, feeling my eyes well up. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend. To pretend I was in bed at home, with Sid in the room beside me. To pretend that everything was normal.

Slowly, I faded away into sleep.


End file.
